


Почти как Робокоп

by Melarissa



Series: Робокоп [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amputation, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Body Horror, Body Modification, Castration, Explicit Language, M/M, Medical Procedures, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Original Character(s), Prosthesis, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: Написано на кинкфест "И пришла весна... http://winterlandscape.diary.ru/p215279457.htmТ1-36. После падения в пропасть Баки потерял обе руки и ноги. Ему сделали металлические протезы и он смертоносный в бою. Но на хранение и для обслуживания его "разбирают".





	Почти как Робокоп

Быть назначенным в обслугу Зимнего Солдата означало не только признание профессиональных способностей, но и знак, что он доказал собственную лояльность и приверженность ГИДРЕ. И солидную прибавку к зарплате тоже.   
  
Обо всем этом Томас думал, идя следом за Патриком, который присматривал за Зимним уже несколько лет. И хотя Томаса многократно инструктировали и по технике безопасности, и по методам подавления, тот решил напомнить ему основные моменты.  
  
— Следи за его головой, — бурчал Патрик. — Слишком низко не наклоняйся. Может укусить или ударить. Если доберется зубами и вырвет только клок, считай, что тебе повезло.  
  
— Ему что, протеинов не хватает? — ухмыльнулся Томас.  
  
— Мозгов ему не хватает, все повыжгли. Осталась одна ненависть. Воплощенная ГИДРА, — произнес Патрик, и непонятно было, чего в его голосе больше — восхищения или отвращения.  
  
— Хайль ГИДРА, — привычно отозвался Томас.  
  
— Хайль, — ответил Патрик. — Пришли.  
  
Из камеры Солдата доставала предыдущая смена, они же должны были накачать его жидкостью и питательными смесями. Патрик и Томас должны были привести его в порядок и доставить на подготовку к сборке. В камере, где оставили Солдата, было темно. Лампы дневного света заморгали, выхватывая угол каталки, голову с длинными спутанными волосами и перехваченное ремнями туловище. Только туловище.  
  
Томас видел фотографии и изучал процесс сборки по схемам, но все же фото и картинки — это одно, а увидеть человека без рук и ног…   
  
— Что, впечатляет? — хмыкнул Патрик. — Я в первый раз аж проблевался, так что пока ты молодец.  
  
Томаса и правда замутило. Потому что это… это не могло быть нормальным человеком. И не было, конечно. Солдат был агентом, Кулаком ГИДРЫ, живым оружием, чем угодно, но не человеком.  
  
Голова шевельнулась, повернулась, сквозь спутанные пряди на техников уставились холодные глаза гремучей змеи. Следом за Патриком Томас подошел поближе. Голова крепилась к торсу без рук и ног. Вместо них были коротенькие обрубки, охваченные металлом. Кожа вокруг имплантов бугрилась неровными шрамами. На металлических выступах виднелись крепления и странного вида гнезда. Под левой ключицей Солдата был вход для капельницы, еще один, в который ныряла толстая трубка, — в районе желудка. Мешки на стойке для капельниц уже опустели. Судя по их размерам, прокапали его под завязку, включая питательную смесь. Но почему-то самое отталкивающее впечатление на Томаса произвел подгузник для взрослых, явно не пустой. Патрик посматривал на Томаса искоса, видимо, не теряя надежды, что ему тоже поплохеет. Только это и удерживало его, чтобы не опорожнить желудок прямо на пол.  
  
— Давай, надо отсоединить все трубки, помыть его и отвезти на процедуры.  
  
Томас, запутавшийся в собственных мыслях, позабыл предупреждения и склонился слишком низко, вытаскивая шланг из подключичного входа. Голова Солдата дернулась, и он попытался укусить Томаса. Зубы клацнули в опасной близости от шеи. Томас отшатнулся, напуганный, с трясущимися руками. Патрик немедленно оказался рядом и без малейшей жалости отвесил Солдату тяжелую оплеуху.  
  
— Покусайся мне еще, — прошипел он, ухватив его за волосы и выгнув голову так, чтобы Солдат смотрел ему прямо в лицо. — Давно не наказывали.  
  
Солдат оскалился в ответ и снова клацнул зубами, явно не собираясь сдаваться. Патрик оттолкнул его, и Солдат гулко ударился затылком о каталку.  
  
— Я тебя предупреждал, — рявкнул Патрик на Томаса, — предупреждал?  
  
Томас кивнул и вытер выступившую на лбу испарину.   
  
— Вот и следи. Давай, раздень его лучше, тут я сам.  
  
Томас отошел на шаг и потянул за липучки на памперсе. К его облегчению, тот был полон мочи, а не чего похуже. Обрабатывающий вход в желудок Патрик неприятно засмеялся:  
  
— Что, думал, там неожиданность? У него не бывает практически, нечем. Смесь хорошо усваивается, там готовые к переработке жиры, белки и простые углеводы, клетчатки нет. А вот мочевая работает нормально. Вон шланг, обмой его там, а то эти господа медики не привыкли, что от их игрушки порой ссаньем несет.  
  
Томас швырнул тяжелый подгузник в тот же мешок для биоотходов, куда отправились уже системы для капельниц и питательного раствора. Подняв шланг, он включил воду и направил на обтянутую перчаткой руку, дожидаясь пока она потеплеет.  
  
— Чего ждешь? — подтолкнул его Патрик. — Здесь только холодная, так что не стой столбом.  
  
Томасу самого пробрало до костей, когда он направил струю ледяной воды на живот Солдата. Тот выгнулся, явно пытаясь отодвинуться, заелозил, как мог, по клеенке каталки. Раздалось угрожающее рычание.  
  
— Заткнись, — равнодушно бросил Патрик. — Давай уже, — обратился он к Томасу, — мой и пойдем. Сегодня вечером бейсбол, хочу успеть к началу матча.  
  
Томас скользнул по коже ладонью, отметив, что под ней — сплошь плотный слой мышц, напряженных и твердых. Он тронул ниже, приподнял член. Под ним ничего не было. Пустота и пара шрамов на гладкой безволосой коже.   
  
— Он что, кастрированный? — неверяще спросил Томас, удерживая член и совсем забыв про шланг, из которого вода текла на пол.  
  
Патрик глянул без особого интереса Солдату между ног.   
  
— Не знаю. Он уже был такой, когда я начал. Да и зачем ему яйца? Дрочить ему никто не собирается, а так никаких проблем со стояком. Нам же проще, ухаживать легче. Ну, долго там еще?  
  
Преодолевая внутреннее сопротивление, Томас закончил подмывать Солдата, потом промокнул истертым и желтым от хлорки полотенцем. Вся каталка была сырой, Томас поежился, представив себе, каково лежать на мокрой клеенке. Но Патрик не обращал на это внимания, и Томас ничего не сказал.  
  
— Ну, поехали, — скомандовал Патрик. — В большой процедурный зал его.  
  


***

  
  
Пока Солдатом занимались врачи и техники высшего разряда, Патрик и Томас смогли передохнуть. Томас никак не мог перестать думать о существе, которое здесь звали то Солдатом, то Зимним, то агентом. Один вопрос не давал ему покоя.  
  
— Почему у него нет рук и ног? — наконец спросил он у Патрика.  
  
Тот пожал плечами.  
  
— Точно не знаю. Говорят, что его так нашли, уже без рук и ног. Другие говорят, что это сделали специально, чтобы увеличить силу и усилить впечатление. Прикинь, когда на тебя прет такая махина с металлическими руками и ногами… Увидишь еще. Ну и контролировать его так проще, протезы съемные, к тому же отключаются. Когда он не кооперирует, то всегда можно обездвижить. Он терпеть не может быть “голым”. Достаточно пригрозить “раздеть” его, и он начинает слушаться.  
  
Динамик на стене комнаты отдыха затрещал, и гнусавый голос потребовал техников прибыть в зал номер один. Патрик поднялся, швырнул в мусорное ведро бутылку из-под колы и направился к двери. Томас поспешил следом. При входе в зал им попался врач в белом халате, с планшетом для записей в руках. Не поздоровавшись, он высокомерно бросил:  
  
— В следующий раз соблаговолите привозить пациента в сухом виде и на сухой каталке. Иначе держать электроды я заставлю вас лично.  
  
Патрик угодливо пробормотал что-то, означавшее, вероятно, и согласие, и извинение, но как только оказался внутри зала, немедленно выпрямился и послал вслед несколько весьма нелестных слов обо всех, считающих себя вправе указывать ему.  
  
В зале пахло озоном и горелыми волосами. Солдата переложили с каталки на стол, положение которого можно было менять от горизонтального до вертикального, и сейчас он вроде как “стоял”, пристегнутый к этому столу. Вид у него был потерянный, он не реагировал ни на что, даже когда Патрик похлопал его по животу. Томас не понял, с чего это напарник вдруг разулыбался, воровато при этом оглянув все помещение.  
  
— Помоги-ка, — скомандовал он Томасу.  
  
Тот подошел. Патрик уже опускал стол, приводя его в горизонтальное положение, даже слегка опрокинув головной конец. Солдату, похоже, было на все наплевать, он смотрел перед собой остановившимся взглядом, в уголках рта влажно поблескивала слюна. Патрик подтащил ширму и поставил ее так, чтобы загородить стол от входа. Томас вопросительно на него посмотрел.  
  
— А теперь начинается приятная часть нашей работы, — подмигнул ему Патрик. — Смотри.  
  
Он подошел к Солдату, расстегнул штаны и вытащил член. Томас увидел, что Патрик был уже наполовину возбужден, он еще пару раз провел кулаком по стволу, добиваясь окончательного стояка. А потом, взяв Солдата за волосы, решительно сунул головку между приоткрытых губ.  
  
Томас замер, решив поначалу, что Патрик решил покончить с собой таким извращенным и болезненным способом. Он ждал, что Солдат вот-вот сомкнет зубы, и Патрик заорет, а из его откушенного члена хлынет алая кровь, но ничего подобного не произошло. Патрик пару раз задвинул и вытащил член Солдату поглубже в рот, а потом похлопал того по щеке и слегка надавил на подбородок. После чего, по-прежнему придерживая его за волосы, принялся трахать мелкими толчками, постепенно, однако, увеличивая амплитуду.   
  
Томас обратил внимание, что взгляд Солдата при этом не изменился, он словно не чувствовал, что происходило с его телом. Он даже не моргал, только в уголках глаз время от времени собиралась влага, когда Патрик задвигал ему слишком глубоко. Наконец, войдя почти до предела и наверняка перекрыв горло, Патрик кончил с шумным выдохом. Постоял несколько секунд, после чего вытянул член, взял рулон бумажных полотенец, валявшийся на хирургическом столике неподалеку и, оторвав пару, обтерся. Изо рта Солдата на стол потекла слюна, смешанная со спермой Патрика. Тем же комком салфеток, которой Патрик вытирал себя, он обтер рот Солдату.  
  
— Твоя очередь, — еще не совсем выровняв дыхание, сообщил он Томасу.  
  
— Я не… — Томас не договорил.  
  
Было слишком много не: он не такой, он не хочет, у него не стоит, он вообще не собирается трахать объект куда бы то ни было, ему не надо, и еще он попросту не решается. Но Патрик, уже застегнувшийся, похлопал его по плечу.  
  
— Никто в начале не хочет. Страшно и вообще. Но поверь, это очень полезно, помогает снять стресс на работе. А ему, — он кивнул в сторону Солдата, — понадобится часа два еще, чтобы прийти в себя. Он и не вспомнит потом, так что считай, у тебя есть доступ к дорогой резиновой кукле ГИДРЫ, бери и пользуйся. Все это делают.  
  
До Томаса доходили какие-то слухи, но он им не верил. А, увидев Солдата, и подавно представить себе не мог, что того можно трахнуть. Да и не стояло как-то у него на мужиков без рук и ног.  
  
— Тебе нравится твоя работа? — поинтересовался Патрик.  
  
Для потерявшего допуск к профдеятельности санитара с зарплатой, вдвое выше, чем на скорой в ночную смену, не стояла вопроса нравится — не нравится. Это был его шанс работать. Да и… не особо пыльная пока была работенка, не то что туши пострадавших на рейдах бойцов ворочать. Поэтому Томас кивнул.  
  
— Хочешь ее сохранить, доставай свой хрен, — угрожающе продолжил Патрик. — Те методы подавления, которые описаны в методическе, хуйня. На боль он не реагирует, по крайней мере, на ту, которую ты сможешь ему причинить. Он будет на тебя бросаться всякий раз и однажды отожрет приличный кусок. Но если сейчас ты его трахнешь, у него это вроде как на подкорку запишется. Что, по-твоему, тут эти белохалаточники делали?  
  
— Осматривали его?  
  
— Держи карман шире. Его били током прямо в мозг, а потом программировали на выполнение задания. Теперь, когда он очнется, он скорее сдохнет, чем не выполнит его. Но он не подыхает, так что задание будет выполнено. Его и будят для таких вещей, на которые ни один даже самый верный последователь ГИДРЫ не подписывается. Так что пока он такой, вклинивайся в его программу, парень, иначе капец тебе, когда он после миссии вернется.  
  
Томас посмотрел на Солдата, на его полуоткрытый, словно приглашающий, рот. Губы влажно поблескивали. Он все еще не казался Томасу привлекательным с общепринятой точки зрения, но он помнил ту ярость, с которой Солдат попытался его укусить, и почувствовал прилив возбуждения от мысли о том, чтобы покорить эту машину смерти. Томас был адреналинщиком, за это и работы лишился: устроил аварию из-за собственного лихачества на машине скорой, почти угробил пациента, пострадал водитель автомобиля, с которым Томас столкнулся. Ему повезло встретить правильного человека в предвариловке, тот свел его с людьми ГИДРЫ. Томас проникся идеями, ему помогли отмазаться, отделавшись условным сроком, а потом он стал санитаром на одной из баз, где требовались его профессиональные навыки. И вот теперь он уже работал с Зимним Солдатом. И Патрик, ухитряющийся держаться на своем месте уже не первый год, явно знал, что советовал. Поэтому Томас расстегнулся и принялся дрочить себе.  
  
Рот у Солдата был влажный, расслабленный, доступный. Томас погружался в самую глубину, замирал, наслаждаясь, ненадолго выдергивал и опять толкался вперед. Время от времени Солдат пытался сглотнуть, и от сокращений его горла Томаса всякий раз прошивала судорога удовольствия. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы Солдат поработал как следует языком, сжал плотнее губы, но и так было более чем неплохо. Он кончил, упершись в стол и нависнув над Солдатом. Томас был немаленький в том самом плане и гордился этим. У Солдата текло из глаз и из носа, и он шумно задышал, когда Томас вытащил член из его рта.  
  
— Молодец, — одобрительно произнес Патрик. — Думаю, сработаемся с тобой, парень.  
  


***

  
  
В ординаторской один из врачей тронул шарик зума.   
  
— Опять этот техник использует оборудование не по назначению, — сказал он недовольно.  
  
Второй оторвался от просмотра длинной распечатки энцефалографической записи, бросил взгляд на экран, на котором Патрик со вкусом трахал Зимнего в рот, и вернулся к прерванному занятию.  
  
— Отстань от него, — безразлично посоветовал он. — Этот О’Райли в жизни наверняка не слышал о понятии импринтинга, но именно этим он сейчас и занимается. Причем сам дошел до того, когда и как лучше провести сессию. Вот только то, что он до сих пор думает, будто ширма защитит его от чужих взглядов, подтверждает, что он все же глупее, чем я думаю.  
  
Второй хмыкнул и продолжил наблюдать. Он не включал звук, разговоры техников низшего разряда его не интересовали. Когда после недолгих препирательств место О’Райли занял новенький, он дотянулся до планшета и сделал пометку, что в следующий раз следует прикрепить объекту передатчик и снять энцефалограмму в то время, пока О’Райли и новенький будут заниматься своим импринтингом. Могут быть интересные результаты.  
  
— Не нравятся мне эти всплески, — подал голос тот, который просматривал распечатку, — надо бы подвесить его на стенд после возвращения. Что-то в его черепушке варится.  
  
— Подвесим, — пожал второй плечами. — Слушай, как думаешь, чисто теоретически, он вообще способен вспомнить, что с ним происходит в сумеречном периоде?  
  
— Это еще одна тема, достойная подробного исследования вплоть до диссертации.  
  
— Давай, напиши ее, — фыркнул второй, — а защищаться прямо в аду перед герром Шмидтом будешь.  
  
Оба посмеялись.  
  
— Так, они закончили с импринтингом, сейчас приступят к сборке.  
  
— Ну, можно и перекусить. — Первый потянулся всем телом и отбросил энцефалограмму. Зашуршав, та соскользнула со стола на пол. — Начнем проверку готовности где-нибудь через час.  
  


***

  
  
— Инструкцию помнишь? — спросил Патрик у Томаса.  
  
— Закрепить на стенде в вертикальном положении, — по памяти процитировал тот, — сначала подсоединяются нижние конечности. Питание дается не более чем на пятьдесят процентов. Проверка подключения. Следом подключаются верхние конечности, нижние предварительно фиксируются.  
  
— Молодец. Будешь действовать по инструкции, помрешь быстро и болезненно. Если ты ему сейчас прицепишь ноги и дашь питание на пятьдесят, он тебя этими ногами как страус и затопчет, а потом даже не вспомнит. А мне мыть потом его культяпки, не отправлять же на миссию в крови по колено. В буквальном, заметь, смысле. Питание дается не более десяти и в любой момент будь готов отключить. Пусть лучше себе морду о бетон разобьет, чем твою башку.  
  
Томас кивнул.  
  
— Давай, ставим его торчком и начинаем.  
  
Ноги были тяжеленные. Хорошо, что можно было регулировать высоту стола, к которому был пристегнут Солдат. Но все равно, подтаскивать ноги, устанавливать их, потом постепенно опускать Солдата до их уровня, заняло немало времени. Левая никак не крепилась, и Патрик с размаху пнул ее. Раздался щелчок, крепление сработало. Голова Солдата мотнулась, он издал жалобный стон.  
  
— Он что, чувствует? — пораженно спросил Томас.  
  
— А для чего там все эти провода торчат, по-твоему? Протезы бионические, управляются напрямую через подключение к нервам. Конечно, не как живые, однако достаточно. Пришлось раз кое-что припаивать, контакт отошел, так он плакал, пока я возился. То еще зрелище, надо сказать.   
  
Томас с интересом посмотрел на блестящие ноги, состоявшие из подвижных пластин. Патрик взял пульт и, направив его на Солдата, нажал на кнопку. Ноги дрогнули. Раздалось негромкое гудение, потом пластины пришли в движение, сдвигаясь. Словно дрожь пробежала по поверхности протезов. Все еще пристегнутый к столу Солдат переступил с ноги на ногу. Патрик потянул его голову вверх за волосы и похлопал по щеке.  
  
— Эй, Рапунцель, просыпайся! Пора ножками топ-топ.  
  
Солдат медленно сфокусировал взгляд на его лице. Губы его дрогнули, словно он пытался что-то сказать.  
  
— Давай, давай, мальчик, покажи папочке, как ты умеешь ходить.   
  
Солдат попробовал сделать шаг, безуспешно пытаясь отойти от стола. Ремни поперек груди и живота удержали его на месте.  
  
— Ага, реагирует и двигается, — удовлетворенно кивнул Патрик. — Теперь займемся руками.  
  
После некоторой возни с контактами руки навесили и подсоединили. Солдат несколько раз согнул их в локтях, поднял на уровень плеч, покрутил во всех суставах. Все это было неторопливо и натужно.  
  
— Он всегда такой медленный? — недоуменно спросил Томас.  
  
Патрик усмехнулся.  
  
— Полную энергию ему дают только во время тренировок и заданий, и в присутствии команды защиты в полном обмундировании и с заряженным оружием. Он тогда может асфальт на куски рвать как картон. Представь, что он с целями делает.  
  
Томас посмотрел на Солдата со смешанным чувством восхищения и страха. Приятно было осознавать, что он на стороне, использующей столь грозное оружие, а не в числе его целей.   
  
— Ну что, вроде все на месте. Давай наденем ему трусы, и пусть белохалатники проверят еще раз.  
  
Солдат послушно приподнял сначала одну, потом вторую ногу, когда Томас похлопал его по колену. Теперь, с руками и ногами, Солдат выглядел и впрямь впечатляюще. Сами по себе руки и ноги поражали воображение, а в сочетании с человеческим телом казалось, будто ожил какой-то биоробот. Томасу захотелось увидеть его в действии, в боевом модусе. Однако теперь их сменили другие техники и врачи, а их смена на сегодня закончилась.  
  


***

  
  
Томас не видел, как Солдата отправляли на миссию, была не его смена. Но ему повезло встречать его. Их с Патриком вызвали к входу в базу. Прибыл микроавтобус, первыми выпрыгнули два облаченных в черное бойца с короткоствольными автоматами наперевес, а следом вышел Солдат. Была ночь, и огни нескольких прожекторов отражались в тусклом металле его конечностей. Все его тело было затянуто в черную кожу, комбинезон состоял, казалось, из одних ремней, застежек и перетяжек. Повсюду на нем висело оружие, и спереди, и сзади, и на ремнях поперек металлических бедер. Лицо почти до самых глаз прикрывала маска, напоминавшая намордник. На ногах у Солдата были тактические ботинки, и Томас задумался, зачем они ему. Впечатление было ошеломительным. Зимний надвигался неотвратимо, как сама смерть, у Томаса резко опустело в животе, словно он замер на высшей точке “русских горок”.   
  
Вмешался Патрик. Начальник сопровождающей группы передал ему пульт, на который Патрик взглянул с неудовольствием. Он нажал какую-то кнопку, и Солдат будто споткнулся. Один из бойцов что-то пробормотал, закончив матерком, и сплюнул. Патрик взглянул на него с неодобрением:  
  
— По окончании миссии энергию следует снижать на пятьдесят процентов.  
  
— Да он же ползает тогда как вошь на лысом кобеле! — уже громко рявкнул тот же боец.  
  
— Предписания, — развел Патрик руками. — Давай, вали!  
  
Солдат неохотно вошел внутрь. Такие легкие и стремительные поначалу, его движения стали тяжелыми, неловкими. Он тяжело шагал, руки обвисли плетьми, словно у него больше не было сил ими двигать. Даже спина ссутулилась. Теперь он выглядел смертельно уставшим.  
  
Они свернули в коридор, ведущий к процедурным. Солдат шел неохотно, опустив голову. Следом за ним и техниками шли двое из сопровождения, как понял Томас, на всякий случай. Переступив порог, Солдат встал у стены, так, чтобы спина была защищена.  
  
— Вперед, — скомандовал Патрик.  
  
Солдат упрямо стоял на своем месте, словно врос в бетонный пол тяжелыми ботинками.   
  
— Солдат, к стенду, — с напором повторил Патрик.  
  
Набычившись, Солдат покачал головой.   
  
— Я что… — начал Патрик, и в этот момент Солдат рванулся вперед.   
  
Томас не удержался от вскрика. Охранники вскинули оружие, но Патрик был наготове. С ухмылкой он нажал кнопку на пульте. Стремительное движение прервалось, словно Солдат внезапно врезался в стену. Он тяжело рухнул ничком, запутавшись в ногах, и даже не мог вскинуть руки, чтобы спружинить удар, и ударился об пол всем животом, грудью и лицом.  
  
— Каждый раз такая фигня, — пожаловался Патрик в воздух. — А нам с напарникам таскай эту махину.   
  
Охранники заметно расслабились, опустили автоматы стволами в пол. Солдат лежал, уткнувшись лицом в истоптанный пол. Томасу было слышно, как тяжело он дышит.  
  
— Если помогать не будете, то нечего стоять, — обратился Патрик к охранникам.  
  
Те взглянули на зарвавшегося техника.  
  
— Вы должны были уменьшить энергию, — гнул свое Патрик, — чтобы он успокоился. Но вы, блядь, опять раздразнили его, а расхлебывать нам.   
  
— Да пошел ты, — явственно, хоть и негромко, пробормотал один из бойцов.  
  
Потом оба развернулись и вышли из процедурной. Техники остались наедине с Солдатом. Патрик обошел вокруг него и, поддернув брюки, присел на корточки возле головы.  
  
— Что, тяжко? — наигранно сочувствующим тоном спросил он. — Давай разденемся, сразу полегчает.  
  
Солдат глубоко вздохнул и ответил хрипло, но четко:  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Упрямится, — прокомментировал Патрик. — Ну ничего, и не таких обламывали.   
  
Они начали с ботинок. Протезы сгибались, хоть для этого приходилось прилагать некоторые усилия. Ботинки отправились на отдельный стол на колесиках для инвентаря. Следом — набедренные ремни с ножнами и кобурами, потом — маска. Когда маску сняли, стало видеть, что Солдат разбил нос и губы. Кровотечение уже прекратилось, но вся нижняя часть его лица была покрыта полузасохшей кровью. Потом наступил черед рук. Солдат попытался перевернуться, возможно, откатиться в угол, не дать им добраться до креплений. Он выворачивал голову, явно собираясь укусить, но Патрик прижал к полу его шею коленом. Сначала сняли правую, ведущую руку. Когда отсоединяли провода, Солдат вскрикнул. Томас подумал, не ощущается ли это всякий раз, будто руку ему отрывают. Однако Солдат вряд ли ответил бы. Томас отнес руку к столику. Она была покрыта засохшими каплями крови и нуждалась в чистке. Левая рука выглядела еще хуже. На ней насохла какая-то масса явно биологического происхождения, кровь и еще какие-то выделения.   
  
Оставшись без рук, Солдат шумно задышал, словно боролся с паническим приступом. Патрик потрепал его по голове издевательски-дружеским жестом.  
  
— Ну-ну, не дуйся. Не в одежде же спать ложиться, — сказал он.   
  
Солдат отдернул голову от его прикосновения, но Патрик не рассердился.  
  
— Сейчас я дам пять процентов энергии, — продолжил он, — а ты потихоньку встанешь, дойдешь до стенда и позволишь себя раздеть. Если не сделаешь, я раздену тебя прямо здесь и заставлю ползать по полу, как в прошлый раз. Ты, может, и не помнишь, но могу тебе сказать, что ты весь живот стесал. И кое-что еще. Было довольно неприятно. Можем повторить.  
  
Солдат стиснул зубы, Томас видел сбоку, как обозначилась его скула, потом коротко кивнул. Патрик нажал на кнопку, и ноги Солдата ожили. Дернулись ступни, загудели сервоприводы. Патрик и Томас отошли на несколько шагов. Томас помнил еще предупреждения Патрика, что даже без рук Солдат вполне способен забить человека ногами, поэтому посматривал с опаской. Однако подъем Солдата в вертикальное положение был мучительно медленным. Сначала он согнул ноги, уперся стальными пальцами в цементный пол, потом оттолкнулся от него подбородком и плечами. Покачиваясь, выпрямился, стоя на коленях. Возможно, имея в своем распоряжении весь запас энергии, он смог бы подняться одним прыжком, но сейчас каждый сантиметр давался ему с трудом. Лишенный возможности опереться или балансировать руками, он сначала согнул одну ногу, потом, опираясь на нее, начал подниматься, подтягивая вторую. Зашатался, и Томас сделал шаг вперед, намереваясь поддержать его, но Патрик рывком за рукав униформы рванул его обратно.  
  
— Даже не думай, — предупредил он. — Или нос лишний завелся?  
  
Томас отступил. Солдат, наконец, встал и держался теперь насколько мог ровно, чуть откинув корпус назад. Патрик кивнул.  
  
— Иди теперь сюда. — Он похлопал ладонью по поставленному вертикально столу с нешироким выступом внизу. Солдат обреченно шагнул к нему. Под руководством Патрика он осторожно опустился, так что присел на выступ.  
  
— Ну вот, — кивнул тот. — Вот и хорошо. Молодец.  
  
Они прихватили Солдата ремнями и отсоединили ноги. Тяжеленные протезы Томас еле взгромоздил на каталку, скрипнувшую под их весом.   
  
Лишившись конечностей, Солдат вдруг показался ему каким-то крошечным. Так бабочка превращается в беспомощного червяка, если оторвать ей крылья. Солдат очень сильно напоминал сейчас такую бабочку. Или же спеленутого странной кожаной пеленкой младенца. Стол перевели в горизонтальное положение. По бокам у него были выдвижные перильца, чтобы Солдат не скатился, пока его освобождали от ремней. Ему явно очень не нравилось, когда чужие руки бесцеремонно тормошили его, расстегивая пряжки и липучки. Вскоре комбинезон отправился к прочему снаряжению, следом пропотевшее трикотажное белье, очень напоминавшее спортивный купальник, только невзрачного серого цвета. Спереди на нем была сделана прорезь, как на кальсонах.  
  
Без одежды сходство Солдата с гусеницей усилилось. Розовая кожа, исчерченная рубцами, расцвеченная кровоподтеками, как пятнами. Вокруг канюли под ключицей плоть покраснела и воспалилась. Патрик выругался, увидев это.  
  
— Неужели не видели, или думают, что достаточно снизу расстегнуть, а сверху пусть так и сидит? А ты чего молчал? Я спрашиваю, почему не сообщил о воспалении своевременно?  
  
— Повреждения в пределах допустимой нормы, — монотонно отрапортовал Солдат.   
  
Он весь сдулся, пропала даже обычная его агрессивность. Томасу вдруг стало жаль его. Он был таким мощным, таким безудержным со своими протезами, смертоносным и опасным. А теперь, опрокинутый на спину, неспособный даже оказать хоть сколько-то значительное сопротивление, он полностью находился во власти других людей, и от них зависело, что с ним произойдет. Он выглядел жалко.   
  
И, похоже, выглядеть жалко Солдату не нравилось.   
  
Патрик занялся воспалившимся проколом, удалил катетер, надавил, удостоверяясь, не скопился ли в ране гной. Потом обработал антисептиком и заклеил.  
  
— Придержи-ка его, — скомандовал он Томасу. — Он не любит иголок.  
  
“А кто любит, особенно такие длинные и толстые?”, — подумал Томас, удерживая Солдата, чтобы тот не рыпался. Патрик отступил от предыдущего прокола на пару сантиметров и вогнал иглу. Кровь заструилась почти сразу. Он быстро надел колпачок, иглу вытащил, оставив катетер внутри. Плечо обтерли, обклеили место прокола защитным пластырем.   
  
После холодного душа из шланга, обязательного памперса, подключения многочисленных мешков с жидкостями к системе из трубок для капельниц и специальных приборов, мешков с питательными смесями, они закончили “разборку”.  
  
Солдат опять обратился в почти безжизненный обрубок на каталке-стенде. Томас повез каталку со снаряжением, которое еще предстояло вычистить и продезинфицировать. Уходя, Патрик погасил свет.  
  
— А вдруг он умрет? — спросил Томас, закрывая дверь.  
  
— Да уж лет тридцать все никак не умрет, — буркнул Патрик. — Живучая сволочь. До завтра поваляется, а потом другая смена подготовит его к заморозке. А там посмотрим.


End file.
